Kiss Me, Cas
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Couldn't resist writing a Destiel fic even though I'm not Irish. Dean and Castiel finally start up a relationship and Sam is left wondering why St. Patty's Day had to be the day for love. Enjoy!


**Kiss Me, Cas**

Sam decided to take St. Patrick's Day off. He knew how Dean felt about holidays, the need to party and flirt with every beautiful girl he came across. St. Patty's Day was no different. He remembered past years, how hyped up and stupid his older brother got. Last year was not particularly memorable, they had very nearly spent it in jail. But Sam knew there would be no talking Dean out of this one. So he sighed and got up to face the morning, hoping the night would bring some good times for him as well. But he doubted it.

He spent what must have been an hour in the shower, figuring he'd get Dean back for what would inevitably happen tonight with the lack of hot water to wake him up. He was still asleep, sprawled out on top of the covers when he came out of the bathroom. He thought about throwing a pillow at him, or splashing ice cold water on his face, but it was then that Castiel decided to show up in their little motel room. And as always, Castiel always woke Dean up without having to do or say anything. Sam figured it was all connected to the bond his brother and the angel had. Dean could always seem to sense Cas, consciously or unconsciously. He wondered if Dean even noticed it.

"Hey Cas."

The angel placed his full attention on the elder Winchester, who was currently dragging himself out of bed.

"Good morning, Dean."

He glanced briefly at the other Winchester, and Sam was taken aback by how little Castiel acknowledged him. What was so surprising about his brother? He was actually relieved when his brother slammed the bathroom door, so he wasn't forced to watch the angel stare at him relentlessly. He wondered, had always wondered, what Dean actually looked like to Castiel. Did he glow in some form of angelic yet human light? He had remarked once how his soul was unique and beautiful. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted the effect of that last word to be intimate or something less. But when the angel said it Sam got the oh so very wrong feeling that the angel liked his brother. But no, that was just his sick mind playing games with him.

"Good morning, Sam."

He grunted and walked over to his computer to do some research. He looked up after some time to see Cas still there, staring at the door but trying not to be too awkward about it.

"Uh Cas?"

"Yes Sam?"

The angel turned towards him and now he didn't want to say a damn thing.

"What are you doing?"

"Um…"

Castiel honestly didn't know what to say to that. Angels weren't supposed to lie, but could he truly say the truth? Surely not.

"Waiting for Dean."

"Why?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"Really?"

The angel gave Sam a look to shut him up and it did the trick. He returned back to his screen and looked up every once in a while to see Castiel still standing there. He wanted to laugh, but he didn't know whether to laugh or get the hell out of that room because clearly something was going on.

There was no doubt this St. Patrick's Day was going to be a strange one.

Now all three of them were walking through the downtown area. The weather was beautiful and Sam had to admit he was in a good mood, but Dean and Castiel had been acting strange all morning. As soon as Dean had come out of that bathroom, he had acted differently towards the angel. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Cas either, and they were now walking so close to each other Sam was left wondering why they weren't holding hands yet.

As soon as they slid into a diner, the youngest Winchester couldn't hold it in anymore. He was sitting across from Dean and Castiel, who were still looking at each other.

"What did I miss Cupid or something? Did he give his powers of love to the little green leprechaun cause one holiday wasn't enough?"

The only reply was glares by two pairs of eyes. All he could do was shrug and look down at his menu, waiting for a response. His eyes moved up to Cas in shock to find him speaking instead of his brother.

"As a matter of fact something has happened."

Now that got Sam's attention and he leaned forward waiting.

"Dean and I have realized how much we love each other."

Sam's mouth dropped open, "You're not serious."

He looked over at Dean to see that he clearly felt the same towards the angel, gulp, his angel. Sam shuddered inwardly and didn't want to listen anymore. But he knew there was more that needed to be said. He didn't wait.

"Since this morning?"

Both nodded and he continued.

"Dean, you've known Cas for what? A couple years now?"

Dean only looked over at his angel.

"I've loved Cas for a long time, Sam."

"Well I know that", even Sam wasn't a complete idiot, what with all the eye sex and lack of personal space.

"But you're not gay, Dean. I mean, I never thought that was real."

"Well it is and Cas here has just told me that he feels the same."

Sam took a deep breath, "So what are you guys gonna do about it? Now that it's…out in the open."

"We are going to act upon these feelings, Cas answered, starting today."

Dean nodded at him and slipped his hand into his. And now it was their turn to stare at the menu and Sam's to stare at them in shock that could have left him paralyzed.

They were walking out to the car and Sam was lagging behind a little, to see what the both of them would do. They weren't holding hands surprisingly but they were talking and looking at each other nonstop. Sam shook his head and never looked away, afraid he would miss something that would be worth telling Bobby about. Finally they stopped at the back of the Impala and Sam watched them from beside another car.

Dean leaned closer to Cas, "Kiss me Cas, I'm Irish."

The angel rolled his eyes and Sam found it funny that angels could do something so distinctly human.

"You are not Irish, Dean. You are only using that as an excuse for me to kiss you."

Dean grinned and leaned so close their foreheads were inches away from touching.

"And what's so bad about that?"

Castiel broke the last few inches, severing all that was left of personal space and friendship. Bringing new love into the open. He kissed Dean and pulled away a millennium later.

"Nothing. What better day than this for me to express my love for you?"

Dean smiled and kissed him passionately, so passionately that Sam feared their faces would break and they would crumple to the ground to roll under the Impala and have passionate sex. He hoped he would never have to see that. Sam wanted to clear his throat but didn't have the guts to. He realized he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. He had wanted to push his brother into it on several occasions. It was clear how they felt about each other, he just didn't know if it would ever be acted upon.

And now he was watching his brother work his magic on the angel he loved. He couldn't help but smile, almost as wide a smile as Dean's.

"Best kiss ever, Cas."

And the morning was ended with, "Nothing but the best for you, Dean."

**FIN**


End file.
